The Christmas Suprise
by Leeann Stone
Summary: Italy wants to invade Germanys vital regions...IN BED. But Germay doesn't want to take Italys first time quite yet.What will happen when Italy gets drunk and fights with Germany. Will he make up with him it the form of a christmas presant or will Germany refuse to acsept. and i apologise i probly wont finish this unless i get enough people asking me to finish it
1. Chapter 1

It was three days before Christmas at America's yearly party. He decided to throw it early so he could spend the actual day with England.

Italy was invited and was talking to Liechtenstein about what to do about Germany. Italy had been dating Germany and wanted to take things to the next level but Germany did want to take the younger males innocence quite yet. It took all Germany's will power not to attack in the middle of the night when he snuck into the blonde's bed. "Why doesn't he see I want, no NEED him to do this for me. What do you think I should do to get him to agree?" Italy asked the slightly intoxicated girl.

They always talked about what was going on in their relationships because their situations were pretty similar. They both had boyfriends who were older and protective, neither the Italian or Liechtenstein got what they wanted without a struggle at lest the first time, and both were excellent advise givers (except when their drunk) but had no clue what to do in their own relationships.

"Well when I wanted big brother to do thing with me I got him super drunk and he told me he didn't want to do something we might regret and ruin the relationship we already had, and if we started if I wanted to stop he didn't know if he could stop himself." The young girl told Italy taking another sip of her cup of alcoholic eggnog. "I'd bet money Germany feel the some way brother did you just need to do something to make him stop thinking of you as a child."

Liechtenstein added seeing her brother start to walk towards her, she new brother was gonna be mad, she wasn't suppose to drink the eggnog. "How many times have I told you, you're still under age and the guys here aren't to be trusted. We should go home." Switzerland told her grabbing her hand gently. "Alright brother, talk to you latter Italy." Lichtenstein said holding her hand up to her ear to look like a phone, mouthing the words 'call me' as she dragged Switzerland off. Italy waved until they were out of view.

He looked at the bowl of eggnog and thought about having a cup, but Germany told him not to. Italy looked around the room for Germany and didn't see him, so he chugged a glass before Germany could tell him not to. The Italian had never had eggnog before and quite liked it so he drank another glass, then another, and another, and another until he had a good buzz going. Now the thing about alcohol children is, it makes you do dumb shit.

Italy was at the center of the dance floor doing the drunk and sexy Macarena with the drunk and sexy francey pants. German left for a moment to go get some more beer and when he got back Italy was dancing I think but was obviously drunk. Germany dropped the beer off at the bar and stormed over to Italy. "Come with me Italy, were going home." Germany demanded grabbing Italy's hand and storming off and out of the party. Germany helped the drunken Italy into the car who complained but didn't struggle. He got into the car to drive to the hotel they decided to stay in til there flight back to Germany tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was mostly quit, until Italy decided he needed something to do other than look out the window. For a second he thought about listening to the radio but soon remembered America tried to 'fix' it last week. "You know we didn't have to leave just cuz I drank the eggnog." Italy said not quite as drunk as he was before but still buzzed. "Yes we did you we're waking a fool of yourself, I couldn't just stand there and watch." Germany said. Truthfully he couldn't care less weather Italy drank the eggnog or not, but the way he was dancing with France made his eye twitch with anger, so either they left or got a black eye.

They parked at the hotel and exited the car, neither spoke to each other till the got to the room. Luckily for Germany, when Italy was buzzed he had more commend scents than when he was sober or wasted, so didn't make a scene.

Once they arrived at the room Italy throw him self on the bed with exhaustion while Germany ordered something to eat from room service. "You want something." The blonde asked holding the phone against his chest so whoever was on the other side couldn't hear, Italy noticed and decided to 'Joke' with Germany. "Unless they have your dick, all I want is pasta." Italy says smiling. Germany stood there for a brief moment, blushing before ordering the PASTA part of Italy's request. After telling the person which room they were in he hung up the phone.

He looked over and Italy and noticed he was shirtless and going through the bag they had packed. The older country new what Italy was doing (Incase YOU don't know, he's changing clothes) but that didn't stop him from turning a darker shade than he already was from the previous comment. He felt him pants get a little tight and his face got hot. "I'm going to take a shower." Germany said rushing to grab his towel. "Alright, I'll join you then." Italy grabbing the towel before the blonde could.

"No, I need you to stay out here incase the food comes while I'm in there. You can take one after me eat." Germany said blushing the darkest shade of red. "Pasta and Wurst take at less a half hour we'll be fine." Italy replied loving the look of embarrassment on Germany's face. "No, if you need a shower that bad I can just wait." Germany replies getting a little ticked off. "No go a head I'll just wait out here." The smaller country replies, letting go of the towel.

Without saying anything Germany went to the bath room and locked the door incase Italy tried anything funny. It took Germany ten minutes to do what he needed to do and five to clean up the mess. Germany left the bathroom in his boxers and tank top. He was drying his hair with a towel so he couldn't see all he could hear was Italy trying to say something but he couldn't quite make out the words. He put the towel on the table, facing away from Italy.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Germany asked turning around to face Italy who was on the bed wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers with red and pink hearts on them. "I asked if you enjoyed your shower." Italy repeated, rolling to his side to look at Germany better. Germany had seen Italy in nothing but boxers before (when they were stranded of the island) but never in those boxers.

Starting to blush again Germany decided to look away. "Good, relaxing." He answered, trying to figure out something to do so he wasn't just standing there like an idiot. He saw the T.V. remote sitting on the table. He grabbed it and decided to watch television.

He turned around and decided to sit next to Italy on the bed. 'What the hell made me decide we only needed a one bed, room?' Germany mentally cursed him self as he flipped through the channels seeing nothing Interesting.

The still buzzed Italy was growing impatient and wanted Germany, NOW. He turned on his side and propped his head up, staring the blonde. Germany tried to ignore him but found it difficult. "What do you want now Italy." The German asked turning the volume down on the television so they could talk.

"I could tell you what I want but it would be a lot more fun to just show you." Italy said in a flirty voice. "Okay, than just show me quickly so I can get back to watching T.V." Germany said growing impatient. With that said, in one quick movement he was on top of the German.

He opened his mouth to object but before he could Italy attacked his face with a very passionate kiss. Germany tried to break free, but he was at to much of a disadvantage. He slowly stopped struggling and began to return the kiss. Italy licked Germany's bottom lip which Germany then hesitantly gave him access to explore his mouth. The two fought for domination which Italy gladly lost.

After a few minutes Germany could feel Italy's hands begin to wonder which snapped him back to reality. He gently grabbed the brunettes hand and used it to flip him on his back next to the blonde. 'Damn I was getting somewhere with him.' Italy thought to himself as he flipped back to his side to face Germany.


End file.
